


Reunions and Fisher Price

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Ravenclaw Remus, Reunion, weren't friends at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

**_PROMPT_ ** _: Person A and Person B first meet in a toy store where A was clicking all the buttons on the toddler toys. B is supposedly trying to do their job as an employee there but joins A in the end._ [ **_(Link to prompt: here)_ ** ](http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/145812017126/otp-idea-492)

* * *

 

\- Remus’ hated that he had to find a new job every few months.

\- He took too much time off and his employers didn’t appreciate it. 

\- He could never give them a proper explanation expect that he was ‘ill’. 

\- But it’s not as if he could tell these Muggle’s that he was a werewolf, could he?

\- His latest job was working at Toy’s R Us.

\- Most of his coworkers _hated_ working there because of how many children were around.

\- But the children weren’t too bad.

\- It was the parents who always gave Remus’ judgemental looks for his scars that were the problem.

\- The children were always quite sweet to Remus, asking him why he had scars in the nicest way possible.

\- He’d always reply with “These are my battle scars.”

\- Their response was usually “Cooool!” or “When will I get some battle scars?”

* * *

 

\- Back to present day, it was a rather dull Tuesday afternoon with not many customers in at all.

\- Two other coworkers cried off early leaving only Remus, his supervisor and one other employee to manage the large store.

\- In his boredom state, Remus started to pace up and down the aisle to make sure everything was in order.

\- Then he heard a noise from one of the Fisher Price toys in the next aisle over, then a small little giggle.

- “I tell you, these Muggles!”

\- _Muggles?!_

_-_ Remus rounded the corner to see a man (he presumed Wizard) - around the same age as him - stood on his own by the toddler toys pressing every single button he could find.

\- The man seemed oddly familiar to Remus.

\- Beautiful features, high cheek bones, luscious black locks.

_\- Why did he look familiar?_

\- Then it dawned on him.

- “Sirius Black?” 

- “Huh?!” The man jumped, dropping a Thomas the Tank Engine toy that bounced on the floor.

\- He whipped around to see Remus stood across the aisle from him.

- “Remus?” He questioned. “I … I, I mean, Lupin right?”

\- He started rubbing the back of his neck.

\- Remus nodded slightly.

- “Yeah, I’m surprised you remembered who I was.”

\- Remus bent down to pick up the toy and heard a hitch in Sirius’ breathing.

- “Course I remember you! … I mean, yeah, I thought you looked … familiar … or whatever.”

_\- Did it suddenly get hot in here?_

- “What are you doing here?” Sirius questioned.

- “I work here.” He answered, holding the Toy to his chest.

\- Even though he was best friends with Lily and saw her all the time, he never expected to see Sirius again after Hogwarts.

\- Apart from at Lily and James’ eventual wedding.

\- Sirius was in Gryffindor where as Remus was in Ravenclaw.

\- Remus had always had a crush on the elusive Sirius Black, but so did everybody else at Hogwarts. 

\- It was no big deal. He got over it ages ago.

\- Well, he had until he saw him again.

- “What are you doing here?”

- “Oh, I’m erm … I’m looking to get some muggle toys for the baby.”

\- He felt his heart sink a little.

- “O-oh right.”

- “Yeah, Lily’s pretty insistent that her child grows up with both muggle and wizard-y stuff.”

\- His heart lifted back up.

- “Oh! You’re buying things for Harry?” 

- “Yeah! You know him?”

\- “Yeah, I meet up with Lily every so often and she brings him along. She want’s me to help her plan the wedding with her. Turns out James’ isn’t so … helpful in that department.” He waved his hand.

\- Sirius’ smile widened as he chuckled. 

- “You’re not wrong their mate. He’s utterly hopeless.”

\- They just stared at each other with small smiles.

\- Remus shook himself out of the trance

- “So, what is it you’re thinking about getting?”

\- “Well, thats the problem you see. I don’t know what the hell to get. It’s all too new to me.”

- “Well, I can give you a hand … if you want?”

- “Yes! … I mean, yeah … yes please.” 

* * *

 

\- To say this was probably the best day he had at work ever was an understatement.

\- Remus and Sirius spent the next hour or so together.

\- He was determined he would help Sirius find a toy for Harry.

\- He swears.

\- But Sirius was too distracting with just how cute he was.

\- His face lit up every time a toy made a noise that Remus couldn’t help but join in with pressing every button going.

\- Their laughter carried through the large store, as did all of the noise they made.

- “John!” Shouted Remus’ angry supervisor an hour later.

- “Damn.” He whispered under his breath so only Sirius could hear.

\- Sirius furrowed his eyebrows at the intruder.

\- “Must I remind you that you have a job to do? Or at least you do for now.”

\- Remus stared chewing at the inside of his cheek.

\- He knew it was coming, his supervisor has just been waiting for a good excuse to get him sacked.

\- “And I would say that he’s doing a stand up job!” Sirius snapped. 

- “He’s just spent the past hour with me, helping me choose a suitable toy for my godson, and I have actually decided to buy multiple toys that I would never had considered if it weren’t for Rem-I mean, John here.”

\- The supervisor looked pretty sheepish at that.

- “I”m sorry sir, it’s just that John here was supposed to be restocking the shelves. I would be more than happy to take over though if you need any more help.” 

\- Her smile, Remus assumed, was meant to be quite flirtatious.

\- But in reality, it was more menacing.

\- “No, thank you. I’m more than happy with the job that John has done.” He smirked back. 

\- “May you help me to the checkouts, John?” He winked. 

\- “Of course, sir.”

\- Sirius grabbed around ten toys, dropping five toys into Remus’ arms.

\- They left his supervisor to be annoyed on her own in the aisle.

\- “So, why did she call you John?”

\- “Oh, it’s my middle name. It seemed more muggle than Remus.”

\- “Yeah, I get that.” He laughed. 

\- Remus opened up a till and ran all of Sirius’ picks through it.

\- He winced at the price. It was around £140 with his discount included.

- “Are you sure you want to buy all of this, Sirius? You really don’t need to. It’s quite expensive, even with my 10% family and friends discount.” 

- “You … you put your discount on it for me?” Sirius’ eyes brightened.

\- Remus’ face flushed.

- “I-er … I mean, well yeah.” 

- “Thank you, Remus.” He smiled genuinely, reaching over and placing his hand on top of Remus’. 

\- He couldn’t help but stare at their hands.

- “S-sure. Erm. That’ll be £140.”

\- Sirius took his hand back and pulled out a wallet and stared at the contents, his eyes wide.

\- “Is something the matter?”

\- “I … erm … This is super embarrassing. I can’t remember which muggle notes are which.”

\- Remus let out a breathy laugh.

- “That’s okay, really. Do you want me to sort it for you?”

- “Do you not mind?”

- “Not in the slightest.” 

\- Sirius passed over his wallet where Remus saw a cute little baby picture of Harry. 

\- He pulled out the necessary notes, passed it back over, put all of the items into a bag and put the receipt inside.

- “Here you go. Thank you for shopping at Toy’s R Us.” He grinned.

- “Thank you for spending the afternoon helping me. I’m sorry for getting you into trouble.”

\- Remus shrugged it off. 

- “Don’t worry about it, she never did like me much anyway.” 

- “I don’t understand how that can be.” 

\- Remus blushed. _Was Sirius flirting with him?_

- “Yes, well. Thank you for a fun afternoon. I hope the presents work out for you, and I’ll hopefully see you at the Potters wedding in a few months.” 

_\- For probably the last time_ , he thought.

\- Sirius started shifting from one foot to the other.

- “Or perhaps before? If you want? For a date … possibly?” 

\- He couldn’t look Remus directly in the eye.

- “You’d seriously want to go on a date … with me?” 

- “I’m always Sirius”

\- Remus groaned, but laughed anyway making Sirius give him a toothy grin.

\- “But yes, seriously. I’ve … I’ve always wanted to ask you out. I was just too scared too in Hogwarts.”

\- Remus’ eyes widened.

\- “Seriously?!”

\- “I’m always-”

\- “Shush!” Remus laughed, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t even think you knew who I was at school.”

\- “Of course I did! James used to bully me so much for pining after you the way I did. Oh god, I sound so creepy, don’t I?”

\- “Nah, not at all. I … I felt the same way. About you. Lily used to go mad at me for not just talking to you, but … well. Yeah.”

\- “She did? That must be why she told me to come shopping here for Harry’s present then with the hope we’d bump into each other and stop being foolish.”

\- Remus rolled his eyes.

\- “Lily told you to come here?”  

\- Sirius nodded.

_\- Reminder to self: Buy Lily a large bouquet of flowers._

- “She did. And I’m so glad she did.” 

- “Me too.”

\- They couldn’t stop staring at each other.

\- “What time do you get off tonight?”

\- “Around 6.30pm?”

\- “Can I meet you afterwards? I kind of don’t want to wait another day before I finally take you out.” 

\- Remus nodded. 

\- Sirius pulled out a little piece of paper from his back pocket.

- “Do you have a qui-I mean pen?”

\- Remus passed one over and Sirius scribbled something down.

- “Here’s my number. I’m still pretty new to the whole mob-ee thing, but I’m getting better at texting. So … text me if you get chance before tonight?”

\- Remus was dumbfounded and couldn’t do more than just nod.

\- Sirius winked, leant over to squeeze at Remus’ hand, picked up his shopping bag and walked out of the store, glancing back at Remus a few times.

\- Remus felt his heart beat racing.

_\- Forget the bouquet of flowers. I’m gonna pay for that girls wedding._

- “John! The shelves won’t stock themselves!”


End file.
